


（dmc5）敲敲门（all新v）

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Relationships: Dante/V (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry), V/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	（dmc5）敲敲门（all新v）

OOC，对角色之间的关系描写有自己的理解和表达，未必符合所有人的观念。  
所有人都搞在一起，所有人都是男人，所有人都是女人。但是明确行动描写的只有ALL新V和弟兄。  
Play包括bj发交扣皮炎和手活但是没有插入性行为，反正要不就别看了吧……  
================================

尼禄不是每天都能在进房间的时候看到V跪着吸他叔叔的屌。他走进门，身上还带着几道某些恶魔造成的挠伤。但丁坐在桌子边，正捧着一本书。尼禄看不清封面是什么，并且说真的，这个时候？但丁和书？  
但丁翻阅着发黄的纸张，似乎并没有一个V正跪在他腿间，将他的阴茎灵活地卷入自己漂亮的嘴。维吉尔是另外一回事，他坐在一张雕刻得过于华而不实的椅子上。观赏着自己的这个半身为兄弟服务，尼禄有预感下一个对象就是他。  
从尼禄这边看过去恰好能望到V将但丁含进去，在自己脸颊上撑起一块。V从鼻腔里发出轻微的闷哼，刚刚够尼禄听见。尼禄从未见过V这样沉迷于某事某物，V头向后挪，让但丁的阴茎从他嘴里退出来，然后用舌尖小心地扫过圆润的头部。他俩都穿戴整齐，但丁只是拉开一条裤链然后人模狗样地端着那本书。纸张遮住了他半张脸。但尼禄能看出，他叔叔确实挺享受这个的。  
但丁又翻过一页纸，装模作样，明显正等着尼禄过来加入。他和另外两个人达成一种奇妙的默契，对尼禄的惊讶视若无睹。尼禄甚至忘记发出疑问的音节，他走过去，第一时间反应出的情绪是某种无法言明的愤怒。他抓住V的头发，然后——非常搞笑，但的确是——把V的脑袋从但丁的阴茎上拔下来。  
“你们他妈的这是在干什么？”他终于问了，哇哦，这个家里总算还是有唯一一个正常人。  
V被他扯着头发拉起来，微微吃痛皱起眉头。尼禄便马上松手。来不及等他说抱歉，V便换了一个似是而非的笑容。他脸颊潮红，眼神奕奕，将自己的头发拢到耳后。然后，他脸凑过来，在尼禄的嘴唇上亲了一下。  
一个带有讨好和安抚意味的亲吻，在尼禄嘴唇上稍纵即逝。紧接着，又一个吻。V伸手扣住尼禄的头，手指插进他乱糟糟的白发里。V故意让这个吻发出做作的水声，像是一种施舍给尼禄的恩赐。他甚至咬了尼禄的嘴角。尼禄注意到他一边亲吻着自己，一边空余的手向下伸，摸到自己的裤裆。V的手指，以往握着手杖和书脊，现在挑逗着尼禄，隔着裤子磨蹭尼禄的阴茎。尼禄在亲吻间发出一声无奈的呻吟，他当然硬了。  
V结束了这个吻，蹲下身。但丁知道他要做什么。“嘿，V……”他声音飘忽。但丁把那本书抛到桌子上，险些掉下去。维吉尔伸手按住了它。“小子，”但丁朝他挤挤眼，“别说你不想要。”  
V动物一般，将鼻头拱在尼禄勃起的部分，嗅探着男性气息。他没有说话，但那副笑容足以让尼禄坐立不安。他只好转向自己的父亲：“我不知道你除了让你兄弟搞你以外连化身都不放过？”  
维吉尔不置可否，他究竟是怎么做到这样事不关己的，简直就是一尊雕像。尼禄有些后悔自己没有敲门就进了房间，他应该这么做的。  
现在，V解开了他的裤子放出他的阴茎，勃起的样子已经显示出他有多么丢人多么急不可耐。V在头部浅浅地吮了一口，尼禄的身体一阵战栗。下腹发热。V对一切都在意料之中似的，抬起头，看着尼禄。眼睛亮晶晶，不怀好意地笑。“放轻松，”他说，“尼禄。”  
V张开嘴，展示一样，尼禄看见他的牙齿。阴茎被含了进去，湿热的触感瞬间包裹了尼禄。他腰肢酸软，光是想到V对他这样做便站不住脚。好在身后就是桌子，但丁甚至“好心”地扶了他一把。尼禄靠在桌沿，V扯下他的裤子抓住他双腿舔舐他。那根舌头，尼禄早该想到，念起诗句来那样灵活轻快，绕着他的阴茎时亦如此。尼禄应该早点，捏住那根舌头，或许他会把它从V的嘴里拔出来，作为一个索取来的礼物。想到这里他微微挺身，阴茎塞进去更多了，一下子卡进V的喉咙里。V没有料到这个，一瞬间咳嗽， 肌肉收紧。令尼禄射在他喉咙中。尼禄恶意地将自己挤进更深，仿佛V一颗头颅砍下来成为器具供他泄欲。V也承受了，脸涨红，尽力吞下更深。可还是没有办法把整根全吃进去，最后他拍尼禄的腿，向后仰，挣脱开来。他把尼禄吐出来，喘着气，嘴角有白色体液。眼睛湿漉漉，因为险些窒息而泛出泪水。他咳嗽着，一边努力地吞咽。尼禄拍了拍他的脸颊，叫他张开嘴。V照做了，舌苔上沾着粘稠的液体，分毫不差，展现在尼禄面前。此刻他看上去混乱又脆弱，一个完美的高级妓女。  
“别那样幼稚。”说话的是维吉尔。哦操好像他真的在意这些屁事一样。他起身，走到V身边。但丁和尼禄并排而坐，所以刚好可以和他哥哥交换一个习惯性的吻。但丁咬着维吉尔的嘴唇，一边亲他一边发笑。在这房间里，真的有任何事情能让任何人感到愉快吗？属于兄弟俩的厮磨时光结束了，维吉尔打量着V，弯下身去，优雅地亲吻他自己的嘴唇，尽管他们现在都同时品尝着儿子的精液，恶。同但丁一样，他仅仅拉开裤链。房间里唯一不体面的人是尼禄，光着屁股，看着父亲把阴茎握住，然后，伸向V的头发，用V的头发包裹住自己的阴茎。  
维吉尔闭上眼，某种忍耐的神色浮现在他脸上。尼禄猜想那滋味多半不好受，他摸过V的头发，细密但硬。又或许他父亲就是喜欢这样？  
V握住但丁的阴茎，那玩意儿早就重新硬起来。但丁享受着V的手淫，手绕到维吉尔身后钻进他裤子里。衣服遮挡也能猜出他在那下面做什么。维吉尔张开眼，非常突然，有什么东西探进他身体。他瞪了一眼但丁，但丁在笑，安慰似的亲亲他哥哥，好像一种哄骗。但丁用手指戏弄维吉尔，仅仅如此足以让年长者脸红气喘。更遑论前端还被V的头发包裹。手指，同样是手指，这次尼禄把它戳进V嘴里，两枚手指，金属的，捏住V的舌头。只要他想，他可以那样做——  
维吉尔突然停下了手上的动作，大概是但丁带来的某个瞬间终于让他高潮，他射在V的头发里。黏糊糊的，顺着黑色的头发滑下来，过于显眼。但丁也释放在V手中。维吉尔微微喘气。听到但丁笑着问他：“老哥？”  
他没有回话。V展开掌心，让尼禄把手指从自己嘴里抽出去，然后一点一点舔净了手上的精液。像猫咪舔舐牛奶。最后一下，尼禄拨开他的手，又将自己的阴茎塞进去。V大方地接纳他，抚慰他。尼禄向前倾，扣住V的头发，他摸到了维吉尔的精液。但顾不上这个。他几乎是在强暴V的嘴，阴茎撞进去。V伸手到他身后，指头探进他屁股，按戳着后穴。两种刺激像是一种重复，尼禄和维吉尔一样，眯起眼睛，身体微微颤抖。  
V的另一只手伸向尼禄的会阴，按压着那块肌肉，然后向前抚摸着卵蛋。这太超过，尼禄仅仅一点动作就足以点燃全身。在V的手指拂过他身体里某块地方时他如同维吉尔一样射了出来，他推开V，垂软下来的阴茎可怜兮兮往外滴精液。他是唯一一个狼狈的蠢货。  
尼禄随意提起裤子，顾不上自己下身还一片狼藉。但丁见状按住他的手：“嘿你不是现在要走吧？”  
尼禄不解，V站起身，维吉尔撩起他的衣服解开他的裤子。现在尼禄注意到了，V的下身，阴茎早就挺立，尿到被一根细细的金属棒填满。两枚跳蛋，一枚捆在阴茎上，另一枚，电线的尽头是他的后穴，大腿内侧好几个牙印，漂亮的印章，分辨不出谁留下的了。  
“V还没有得到解放。”维吉尔如是说，温柔地扶住他的化身，让那黑发的年轻人躺在桌子上。V手边就是那本书，纸上未著一字。  
尼禄不知道V即将是被侵犯还是被分食。他想他下次应该先敲敲门，然后他上前去，如同他的两个长辈一样，卷进又一场奸淫。  
END


End file.
